


Appetizer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Appetizer

"Harry?" Draco called out as he stepped through the front door. 

"In the kitchen," Harry replied. Draco inhaled deeply, the scent of roast, potatoes and veg wafting down the corridor. They had an hour until his mother and father arrived for supper, the first time he and Harry would be hosting them. 

Draco slipped off his traveling cloak and changed from boots to a soft pair of leather shoes. He stopped in the study and poured himself just a finger of Firewhiskey to take the edge off. 

"Bring me some, would you?" Harry said, and Draco laughed, refilling his glass with a shot for Harry.

When he reached the kitchen most of the food was under stasis charms and Harry was bent over pulling hot rolls from the oven, his trousers stretched taut across his arse. Draco glanced up at the clock.

Plenty of time.

Moving slowly, he stepped up behind Harry as soon as he'd set the bread down, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Mmm," Harry moaned, tipping his head back to rest on Draco's shoulder. Draco pressed open mouthed kisses to Harry's neck and groaned when he pushed back against Draco's burgeoning erection.

Harry reached behind Draco's neck and pulled his head forward into a proper kiss, wet and warm. Turning in his arms, Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping every familiar corner of Draco's mouth. 

Their fully hard cocks pressed together, their hips thrusting forward seeking friction. Harry snaked his hand between them and slipped it into Draco's pants, the feeling of Harry's rough hand on Draco's hot flesh made his eyes roll back in his head.

"Fuck," he gasped as Harry tightened his grip.

"No time for that." Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and Draco got the message, slipping his hand into Harry's pants. 

"Yessss," Harry bucked as Draco's palm slid over the head of his cock. Harry seemed closer than Draco so he stroked harder, faster until Harry stilled, gripped his arm tightly with his free hand, and pulsed hotly into Draco's palm.

Draco began thrusting into Harry's hand once he seemed to have caught his breath but Harry pulled his hand away and dropped to his knees. Those brilliant green eyes looked straight into Draco's as he freed his cock from the confines of his trousers and sucked the head into his mouth.

Hand going to Harry's hair immediately, Draco couldn't help but thrust into Harry's waiting mouth. His hips rolled forward and snapped back as the mounting tension pooled in his groin. 

When Harry reached for his bollocks and pressed the soft skin behind, Draco grasped Harry's hair and pushed inside with a shout, emptying himself completely. Only Harry's grip on one leg kept him standing.

Harry stood slowly first cast a cleansing charm on both of them and then tucked Draco back into his pants, giving his spent cock a gentle pat. 

"Thanks," he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth and licking a droplet of come while he was at it. 

"They'll be here any minute." Harry suddenly seemed nervous, which was a bit unlike him.

"You've been to the Manor a hundred times and tonight you've cooked a delicious meal."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that."

"No?"

"No." Harry leaned closer and grinned. "I'm actually really looking forward to what happens when they leave. This wasn't nearly enough."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry again. "Perhaps I should feign illness."

"There's no fun in that! I want to watch you all night while you think about what you want to do later." They heard a knock at the door and Harry grabbed a bottle of wine. "Anything goes."

Harry smirked and slipped out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Fuck." Draco rested his head against the doorjamb for a moment, hoping the blood travelling toward his cock would move back up to his head, before he too went to greet his parents.

It was going to be a long evening but so worth it.


End file.
